versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Storkules
Storkules 'is a powerful duck demigod hailing from the mystical island of Ithaquack, serving as a faithful companion to Donald Duck, whether he likes it or not! Background Long ago, the Greek god Zeus gave birth to a child, one with an indomitable power and kind heart. His name was Storkules, and from birth he was already capable of incredible feats of godlike strength. At one point, he met a fellow duck named Donald, and instantly became attached to the sailor. So when the two met up again on the island of Ithaquack, they were inseparable, for better or worse. Eventually, Storkules' laziness prompted Zeus to evict the duck from Ithaquack, where he settled down with Donald Duck, living in Duckburg to this very day. Stats '''Attack Potency: Large Planet Level '(Pushed the Earth back into its orbit) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic '(Reacted to his own disc which he threw around the Earth in 5 seconds), likely 'Relativistic '(Superior to Louie, who dodged laser eye blasts from B.O.Y.D) '''Durability: Large Planet Level Hax: Power Bestowal Intelligence: Average '(Doesn't display many notable feats in this category, and in fact causes problems due to being a klutz, being bad at cooking, and suffers from being tricked by people frequently) '''Stamina: High '(Is in peak physical condition, and could compete in a number of contests without tiring) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Storkules' most recognizable attribute. He's strong enough to hurl a discus around the world, toss people into the sky, and even move the planet with ease. * '''Power Bestowal: '''Turned Dewey into an immortal god. Techniques * '''Discus Throw * Harpie Hoop Shot Equipment * Discus * Chariot * Kiss the Cook apron * Rope * Lemons * Bib * Diaper * Bow Key Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Threw a disc around the world at sub-relativistic speeds. * Threw Donald up into the sky with ease. * Can generate shockwaves by slamming the ground. * Threw a stove out the window. * Far superior to harpies who can rip trees out of the ground and collectively lift Donald's boat into the air. * Could hold on to the side of a boat with just his toes. Speed/Reactions * Should be far superior to Gizmoduck and Della Duck, who can dodge lightning and avoid electric attacks from the Moonlanders' guns. * Superior to Dewey who dodged lightning. Durability/Endurance * Was fine after being tied up by the Moonlanders. * Superior to Donald, who survived a lightning bolt from Zeus. Skill/Intelligence * Very good at playing the lute Powerscaling Storkules is one of, if not the strongest character, in the series, easily capable of performing some of its best feats. However, other characters like Scrooge McDuck have briefly restrained him, and his father Zeus should also be comparable, if not superior. Weaknesses * Is susceptible to mind control * Is somewhat lazy. * Is rather limited in his abilities, such as not being able to fly like Dewey could as an immortal, or shoot lightning like Zeus. Sources JJSlider's Ducktales blog VS Battle Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Large Planet Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Relativistic